


Coming On To

by wreathed



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Office, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicola and Malcolm, surrounded by glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming On To

The door clicks closed behind them. They’re as shut in as terrified ministers sitting on an inter-party committee. Thank fuck these walls are all glass.

Nicola is closer to Malcolm than she’s ever been, one arm draped over his shoulder. (It’s the only way she won’t fall flat on her face. Malcolm will push her away in a minute.)

“Never say anything like that again, _do you fucking hear_ me woman?”

“I meant what I said,” she slurs. “I really, really _fucking_ like you, M’lcolm Fucker Tucker.” Malcolm’s face is a flat-out sneer.

“Already got a fucking...a fucking Achilles Heel,” Malcolm hisses, some unreadable emotion behind his eyes besides the anger and disgust and he’s only saying anything at all because he’s slightly tipsy himself and knows she won’t remember this in the morning. “And ’m not going to throw everything with him away just to shag _you_.”


End file.
